


狐狸在上

by Nitsua



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua
Relationships: A/B
Kudos: 3





	狐狸在上

李白含住韩信的唇，浅尝他甜美的味道，自己想这样做好久了，但以前只是只小狐狸，没办法把主人怎么样。

韩信牙关紧闭，严防死守不想让人进来，李白轻轻的掐了一下韩信的腰。唔……好痒，李白趁此机会，舌头一挑，轻而易举的进入了韩信的口腔。霸道的掠夺他口腔里的全部空气，搅着他惊慌躲避的舌头纠缠共舞。勾着他的舌头吮吸，未交换的唾液顺着韩信的锁骨流了下去，好不色情。

韩信被他时而霸道时而温柔的吻亲的迷失方向，早已软了身子，迷迷糊糊的想着一只狐狸怎么懂那么多。

一吻结束，两人分开时拉出银丝，韩信轻轻喘着气，眸中染上一层薄薄的雾气，脸颊微红，显然是动了情。李白的吻细细密密的落下，再次擒住他的唇。韩信手臂勾住他的脖颈，主动回应他的吻，低声的呻咛从唇瓣缝隙中泄出。

两人滚烫的身躯贴在一起，李白温柔的褪去他的衣袍。轻柔的吻过每道伤疤，眼中带着怜惜，

“唔……痒”

李白的舌头在锁骨处来回舔舐，留下斑驳的水印，啧啧啧的水声让人脸红心跳。舌头勾勒出胸前的形状，舌尖在红樱四周来回打转，唇瓣含住那点红樱，舌头弹弄着，挑逗着，吮吸着，红樱挺立，一幅仍人采摘的样子。

李白将人抱起，轻轻放到床上，眼中的爱意和温柔让韩信移不开眼，抚上他的前端，感受到身下人抬头的欲望，低笑出声，捏住抬头的欲望。韩信的喘息粗重了几分，眼中的雾气凝结成小液滴，要掉不掉的样子。

李白安抚似的吻吻他的唇瓣，手一边套弄，不一会儿就冒出些粘稠液体，指尖带着他往下探，抬起他的一条腿，隐蔽的穴口暴露出来，红嫩的穴肉一缩一缩，邀请着他的进入，手指进入那紧密的地方，入侵的异样让韩信不舒服的动了动，后壁收缩的更加厉害，几乎要把李白手指挤出去，拍了拍他的臀肉让他放松点，来来回回抽插了几下，迫不及待的换上在腿根出摩擦的巨物。

进去的那一霎那紧致的内壁让他喟叹出声，将他的双腿掰开，进的更深，

“太……嗯，太大了”韩信略带哭腔的呻吟传入他的耳朵，

“主人，乖，爽吗?”

“嗯……唔”

李白在他的体内横冲直撞，摩擦过敏感点时，韩信哼哼出声，他知道差不多了，开始加大力度顶弄那块地方，准确碾过凸起点的时候，韩信无法克制自己的音量，呻咛出声，让李白更加卖力的往那个点撞去，被肏的爽极了的韩信在他精瘦的背部留下几道抓痕，扭动着腰肢迎合他的动作。

被肏的晕乎乎的，搂紧身上的人，湿软的舌头在他的脸上舔弄，然后被精准的捉住，湿软的舌头在空气中纠缠。李白一面搅着他的舌头，下身一面顶弄。

双唇紧密的贴合在一起，贪婪的吸取着对方口中的空气，直至只剩自己的味道。

韩信前面后面都被照顾的很周到，双重刺激叠加起来让他整个人快要爆炸了，呜咽着想要爬开却一次次抓住脚腕拽了回来。

“不要了……唔……白白”

精虫上脑的李白管不了那么多，抽插了数十下，滚烫的液体冲击着他的内壁，两人同时释放，满足的喟叹出声。

两人坐在泡澡的木桶里，双腿叠在一起，不知道何时冒出的狐狸尾巴勾着韩信的小腿，韩信一次次推开他缠上来的不老实的手，却又被他火烈的吻弄的软了身子。不厌其烦的歪着头过来亲吻他，揉搓着他的红樱。韩信窝在他怀里，伸着脖颈任由他亲。

亲着亲着就感觉到异物再次顶着他的臀部，转过头瞪了他一眼，却被误认成欲说还休的邀约，压着他的手臂，展开新一轮攻势。

开荤了的李白满足的抱着累晕过去的人儿，进入梦乡，尾巴勾着他的腰肢，霸道且带着占有欲。

END


End file.
